


Rapprochement

by belncaz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, M/M, Maybe Fluffy, MidoKuro - Freeform, Pointless, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima moves into the Kiseki no Sedai Condominium Complex. He meets his new neighbors, including Takao Kazunari and Kuroko Tetsuya. Things get off to a somewhat shaky start but Kuroko's not one to give up very easily now, is he? MidoKuro, complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapprochement

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, also posted on ffnet with the same username.
> 
> Rating: T for one curse word, mentions of alcohol, and a kiss. Oh yes, very depraved. (#^.^)
> 
> A/N: Happy (late) MidoKuro Day (6/11)! Just a cheesy thing full of time-honored clichés. I hope you like it but honestly…it's a head shaker. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Rapprochement

* * *

Midorima Shintaro lived by himself in a beautifully designed condo at the Kiseki no Sedai Complex. He'd moved in to Unit 1006 just over a year ago and for the most part, commended himself on a wise decision. The complex had been advertised as truly luxurious with outstanding amenities and naturally, was very exclusive. There were many things about the facility that lived up to the advertising. His dwelling was certainly well appointed and he couldn't complain about the concierge service – they were always quick to help him locate a lucky item if he was having trouble.

What he could most definitely complain about though, was this claim to exclusivity. He'd wanted a quiet location, one filled with residents already established in their respective careers that wouldn't be up at all hours making unwanted noise. For the most part, he hadn't been disappointed. He'd met many impressive people in the thirteen months he'd been there – a model, an exclusive pastry chef, a dynamic businessman, and a few professional athletes among them. Midorima appreciated the high level of accomplishment among the residents, he himself was one of the top doctors in the country and he felt it was only suitable that he would be surrounded by people with similar achievements.

And then there was Unit 1011 – it was shared by Takao Kazunari and Kuroko Tetsuya. Takao owned a trading card shop and Kuroko was a teacher – respectable enough, but neither was on the same level as some of the more impressive tenants. It wasn't that they were complete wastrels of course, but Takao was far too mischievous for his liking and he couldn't really read Kuroko. He'd thought they were in relationship, but he'd been disabused of that notion. They'd become friends due to a similar interest in basketball, they'd met at a street court game apparently and after a while they combined their resources to purchase the condo. It was conveniently located near both of their places of work – a tidbit he'd been told against his will when trapped in the elevator with the talkative Takao.

He still remembered the first time he'd met them – he'd been directing the movers and ensuring his belongings were handled carefully. His sharp gaze prepared to note any damage as soon as it occurred. He'd heard a voice in the hall, "Tet-chan, our new neighbor is moving in! Come say hello with me!"

A softer voice had reprimanded the first speaker, "Not now, Takao-kun. Let them get settled first, we can introduce ourselves later today."

His eyes almost unwillingly went to the door where two men stood flattened against the wall, apparently headed further down the hallway and pressed back to allow another mover to make a trip. The one with black hair and a slyly grinning expression stepped into the unit, knocking on the doorframe as a near afterthought. Midorima could feel his eye twitch but tried to remind himself that as the new neighbor, he would be the object of much curiosity for a while.

Midorima waved in the intruder with a resigned sigh. The other man turned his head to speak to his companion, "See? He said we can come in!"

Midorima lifted an eyebrow in challenge – he'd said no such thing in fact.

The one with blue hair and a serious, yet blank, expression seemed to pick up on this discrepancy and quietly corrected the other as he walked in behind the first one. "He didn't say anything at all, Takao-kun." He flashed a brief smile of apology at Midorima. "Please excuse us. Takao-kun and I are some of your new neighbors; I am Kuroko Tetsuya and this is my roommate Takao Kazunari. Welcome to the Kiseki no Sedai Condominiums."

Midorima was not impressed with either of them. But he wasn't going to be completely rude, either. "I'm Midorima Shintaro. I apologize for not being able to offer you some hospitality, but as you can see, I am only just moving in." He waved around to encompass the various boxes and disassembled furniture in explanation.

Takao laughed in agreement. "Don't worry about it, we're the ones intruding on you after all. Want to have dinner with us, then? Since you'll probably be too tired to unpack your kitchen and go shopping today?"

He'd offered this impulsively, Midorima could practically see the thought form and flow out of his mouth. He certainly hadn't consulted Kuroko, but the other looked serene – it was difficult to tell what he felt about the possibility of entertaining someone he didn't even know on such short notice.

"We would be happy to have you, Midorima-kun. We live just down the way in Unit 1011."

Midorima shot them a suspicious look and Takao burst out laughing. "Well, I can promise we aren't criminals but I suppose that doesn't mean anything since you don't know us. What if we make it a larger gathering then? A sort of welcoming party?" He glanced over at Kuroko for confirmation, the shorter male blinked but nodded after a moment.

"If Midorima-kun is amenable to the idea, it would be a good way to meet more of your new neighbors all at once. We've lived here for a while and know a lot of people around our ages, it wouldn't be a problem to put something together, if you want. You picked a good day to move in, I believe everyone we know is in town anyway." Kuroko's eyes were steady and there was nothing in his voice to hint that he might find the possibility of organizing a last minute party overwhelming.

Midorima hesitated, on the one hand it would be more efficient, but it seemed impossibly presumptuous to allow people he'd known less than five minutes to do something like this. He started to decline when he was cut off.

"You might as well agree. Or we'll just throw the party anyway and you'll feel silly for not coming." Takao was a cheeky bastard it seemed.

His companion let out the first sign of real emotion with a small, amused smile and Midorima almost missed it because it was so brief. But it had transformed him face from something rather nondescript into an altogether more alluring visage. He shook himself, he couldn't have such thoughts right now.

"I'm afraid Takao-kun has decided to adopt you, Midorima-kun. You won't have an easy time getting rid of him now. It would be easier to let him do this, and we will try to make sure that you have a proper welcome." His eyes were twinkling with a light that spoke more to his own degree of mischief than Takao's.

Midorima argued with himself for a moment on why it was a bad idea before finally giving in. "Thank you, I would appreciate it. How may I help?" He said this just as a mover returned with another item.

"Just work on getting your new home squared away for now, that's quite enough of a task. We'll take care of everything else." Sensing the protest that would be forthcoming, Takao held up a hand. "Don't worry, we won't be doing everything ourselves. The people we'll be inviting all have their own…talents, shall we say? It'll be fun. We'll come get you, around 8:30 tonight?"

Midorima nodded, he didn't really have much of a choice after all.

With a jaunty wave, Takao turned and left. Kuroko didn't immediately follow, he just tilted his head and looked up at Midorima for a moment. "Again, welcome to the complex, Midorima-kun. I look forward to getting to know you. We'll see you later." And then he too was gone, almost before Midorima even had the chance to process his words.

Midorima grumbled to himself for a moment before pushing the odd duo out of his mind and refocusing his attention on his own concerns. The day passed in a whirlwind of activity as boxes and furniture were brought in – he had pretty much everything he would need, he was simply upgrading from his previous home. Once the movers left, he began methodically attacking the project of unpacking and assembling things.

He was lucky that the condo had been repainted before he moved in, so he was able to go ahead and assemble and place bookcases against the wall. He worked steadily, and before long he had the living room more or less complete. The television, a sleekly elegant flat screen, was mounted on the wall across from his tasteful and spacious couch. An antique coffee table blended in with the more modern elements to create an eclectic aesthetic that was uniquely his – he'd always preferred to mix and match items like this.

A rumble in his stomach alerted him to the fact he was hungry and with surprise he glanced at his watch to find it was nearly 5 p.m. He hadn't eaten since breakfast. Midorima dithered for a moment, he certainly didn't want to fill up right before the party, it would be rude if he didn't sample the food, but he was hungry now.

He decided to work on getting his bathroom set up first before running to grab a quick snack. That way he could return and clean up before Takao and Kuroko arrived to collect him. With a brisk nod of his head to confirm his plans, he soon had carefully arranged his grooming items in the spacious bathroom. He'd unpacked the fluffy towels that his mother had given him and placed them on the waiting towel rack.

Nodding in satisfaction, not bad work for the day if he did say so himself. He started to grab his wallet for his errand when a soft knock on the door echoed through the air. He frowned, but he knew the sound wouldn't be so loud once he had more items unpacked to buffer noise. But even more than that, Midorima wondered who would be knocking.

He padded to the doorway and opened it. Kuroko was standing there with a plate wrapped in foil and a bag of something was hanging from his wrist. He held up the plate somewhat diffidently.

"I realized that we may have inadvertently placed you in a difficult spot by arranging for a later dinner hour. I brought you something to take the edge off for now."

Midorima felt himself blush and he had no idea why. He pushed up his glasses and then tentatively reached for the plate. "Thank you, this is very thoughtful. Won't you come in?"

Kuroko smiled and nodded. He slipped off his shoes before proceeding further in and glanced around Midorima's home. The design was identical to his except that it was flipped for being on the other side of the hallway. But he saw that Midorima had been busy – the living room looked welcoming at least. He followed the taller man into the kitchen, it had a breakfast bar and he watched as Midorima set the plate down there.

Midorima looked momentarily flustered, he had no plates or utensils unpacked as yet, he couldn't even offer Kuroko a drink in return. He was just about to apologize for his lack of hospitality when Kuroko held up the bag he had with him.

"I didn't know how far you would have gotten, but I brought some chilled drinks and other odds and ends just in case your kitchen hadn't been your priority." He handed over the bag and Midorima smiled hesitantly as he accepted it.

"I seem to be accruing a rather large debt to you. Thank you, this was very considerate."

Kuroko waved that off. "Well, Takao-kun and I are interrupting your plans, so I believe we're fairly even." He glanced down at the plate, Midorima hadn't yet unwrapped it. "You must be hungry, Midorima-kun. You have been working hard today, please eat. It will be a while yet before the festivities start."

Midorima unwrapped the plate and saw a few boiled eggs and rice along with a container of spiced edamame. He looked up without thinking and saw Kuroko shrug somewhat apologetically.

"I'm not a very accomplished cook. But don't worry, I'm not in charge of the food tonight. It should keep you going until dinner at least."

A small, barely-there-smile crossed Midorima's face. "No this is great, thank you. I'm not much of a cook myself."

Kuroko nodded. "Get some rest if you can. Takao-kun hasn't thrown a party in a while so he's really looking forward to tonight."

Midorima looked startled. "I hope he won't be disappointed then, but it is rather short notice to gather people together."

A mysterious light entered Kuroko's eyes. "Takao-kun is rarely disappointed when he throws a party. And I wasn't just saying it before, you really did pick a good day to move in. A lot of the people you'll meet tonight travel frequently, but by happy coincidence, everyone in our usual group is here this weekend. I don't know whether I should be warning you or reassuring you about that, so I suppose it's just something you'll have to see for yourself." He glanced down at his wrist, checking the time.

"I'll have to beg your pardon now, Midorima-kun. I'm supposed to be keeping watch on Kise-kun." He smiled again and before Midorima really knew what was happening the smaller man had exited the condo and returned to whatever errand he was in charge of.

Midorima mulled over Kuroko's words but ultimately decided he really would simply have to wait and see. He ate the food Kuroko had provided. It was simple, but expertly prepared. He felt much better afterwards and cleaned the dish and container to return it in good order. He resumed his unpacking with determined focus, he had only this weekend to get unpacked before he had to go back to work. If he had to lose tonight for a welcoming party, he needed to make the most of his time beforehand.

He worked steadily until he finally decided enough was enough. Midorima took a shower and changed clothes, with another knock sounding just as he saw the time change to 8:28. It was a good thing he'd stopped just when he did, Midorima wouldn't have liked to kept them waiting. He went to the door and opened it, with Takao immediately chattering on about his excitement for the evening and Kuroko just looking somewhat rueful.

He was guided, not to their condo, but to a stairwell and they climbed up to the roof access. Midorima kept himself in shape so he handled the multiple flights with ease, he noted Kuroko was a little winded by the time they reached to the top.

When Takao pushed open the door, Midorima almost couldn't believe it. He'd been told there was a common area at the top of the complex but he hadn't bothered to investigate it before making his offer for the unit. He'd had little to prepare him for what greeted him there – it looked like it had been specifically designed to throw parties. There were several seating areas ranging from couches to chairs and minimalist bar stools, there were giant speakers that were already blaring something festively bouncy, he saw a pool and hot tub, there was a large industrial sized grill and fire place, and more – he couldn't take it all in.

And more than that, there were people. Lots and lots of people. He was willing to swear not all of these people lived in the complex. Takao slapped him on the back and spoke in a raised voice, "Welcome to the Kiseki no Sedai complex Shin-chan!"

Midorima's gaze zeroed in on Takao at the nickname but he looked completely unrepentant.

"I apologize, Midorima-kun. Takao-kun doesn't really wait before bestowing a nickname, and as I said before, he's decided to adopt you. Please bear with him, he will calm down as time goes on." Kuroko's voice filtered up to him, smoothly calm but aware of his friend's hijinks.

Midorima didn't even get a chance to reply before Takao was tugging him along to introduce him to people after giving him a cup of punch. Kuroko seemed to vanish, Midorima didn't see him again for a while. But between meeting both residents and guests, Midorima's attention was rather more demanded by introductions and chit chat. He hated small talk, despised it in fact, but he had no choice. He found it got easier as the night wore on until finally he felt a hand take away the cup he'd been drinking from.

Midorima looked up from his seat on a sofa into Kuroko's blue eyes. They looked…concerned? He started to protest the other's actions when Kuroko asked him, "Midorima-kun, have you only been drinking the punch?"

He paused and tried to think about it. The question proved to be unexpectedly difficult to answer. Finally, he nodded. Kuroko sighed in response. "Aomine-kun made the punch, it's mostly just strong liquor with a little fruit juice for color. I'll be right back." He disappeared for a moment, returning with a large bottle of water. Kuroko handed him the water and then sat down next to him, Midorima had been enjoying being alone as Takao had finally gotten distracted by someone else. But even in this noisy and lively atmosphere, Kuroko was visibly calm and Midorima felt himself relax around him, strangely enough.

Midorima opened the water and began drinking thirstily, his body eager to rehydrate. After a moment, he felt better. He hadn't had enough to lose control of himself, but if he'd continued with the punch he definitely might feel it later. He waved a hand to indicate their surroundings. "Takao does this a lot, then?"

Kuroko nodded. "Well, it's not uncommon, but don't worry. There's a layer of soundproofing between this and the actual living units, each floor has it, too. It won't disturb you if ever can't come or want to turn in early. He usually throws one at least once a month, but sometimes more. He has one every week during November."

That seemed strange to Midorima and he said so. Kuroko shrugged. "His birthday is in November, so he claims the whole month as a celebration."

Takao reappeared then, saw the water in Midorima's hand and shot a reproving glance at Kuroko. "Aww, Tet-chan, why'd you spoil it?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "I don't think getting Midorima-kun drunk his first night here is the best impression to make. We're not at university anymore, Takao-kun."

Takao laughed. "I suppose not. Well never mind, there's plenty of fun to be had yet!" With that cryptic comment, the dark haired man darted off.

There was a slightly stunned silence. Midorima closed his eyes for a moment. "He seems…energetic."

Kuroko chuckled softly. "He means well. Just so that you know and can pace yourself, any beverage that isn't bottled water will likely have alcohol in it. Feel free to partake of whatever you want, but I think it's better when you at least know what you're signing up for."

At that moment a woman he'd been introduced to dropped down on the other side of Kuroko. Her name was Momoi Satsuki and she was an executive analyst for some exclusive research facility. She was very cheerful but Midorima had known immediately that she was dangerous – there was just something about her that seemed far more formidable than her ostensibly bubbly nature would indicate.

He greeted her, as did Kuroko. They got to talking and the evening passed this way, with more and more of their friends coming over as the night wore on and guests seemed to pair off or leave. Soon it came down to himself with Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsushi, Momoi Satsuki, Kagami Taiga, Takao Kazunari, and Kuroko Tetsuya. They were seated in a U-shaped configuration of outdoor couches. The air was lightly scented from the smoke of the fireplace that had been kept lit for much of the evening. The table in the center was littered with plates and cups from various trips to the buffet that had been arranged. Even though this should have felt awkward, they all knew each other after all, it somehow didn't. They'd included him as easily as if he were a long-lost friend and it was a strangely pleasant experience.

Midorima wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but they ended up playing Truth or Dare. The others had enough ammunition on each other to know how to strategically embarrass one another the most effectively.

He watched with some amusement when Kagami dared Kuroko to kiss Aomine, who looked flustered by the task. Kuroko tsked at him but what followed was quite interesting.

Aomine was on the couch opposite of him and Kuroko got up, sauntered over to the larger man and with a wicked grin, simply lifted Aomine's hand and kissed it. Everyone laughed, with Kagami protesting.

Akashi's regally melodic voice murmured a response, "You didn't specify how he had to kiss Aomine. He fulfilled the requirements of your dare. Be more specific with what you ask if it's that important." And that was that, really.

Kuroko's turn was relatively tame, he asked Takao if he'd finally asked out his crush. Takao rolled his eyes, "Tet-chan, you're so boring. No, I haven't asked her out yet."

Midorima didn't mean to place significance on that, but when he heard the 'she' that Takao used, his eyes flickered up to the two of them in surprise.

Kise noticed the look and grinned. "No, they're not together. They really are just roommates and play for quite different teams as it were."

Unfortunately, Takao saw the slight flare of interest that crossed Midorima's face. And it was his turn now.

"Shin-chan, truth or dare?" The sing-song nature of this question let everyone know that he had something in mind for their new neighbor.

Akashi turned slightly warning eyes on Takao. "Remember, he's new. Place nicely."

Takao grinned and then shrugged as if to protest the accusation. Yet when he turned his eyes back to Midorima, the taller man had the suspicion he had to tread carefully.

"Shin-chan? Truth or dare?" The question came out fairly sparkling with mischief.

"Truth." He didn't care if it was the coward's way out, he'd only just met these people.

Takao didn't look disappointed. He just nodded as if he'd expected that. "Who would you rather kiss, Tet-chan or Momoi-chan?" It was a base way of trying to determine Midorima's preferences.

Midorima could feel his face burning and knew he looked a fool. However, he wasn't one to lie. He answered shortly. "Kuroko." Before Takao had a minute to exploit the situation he'd already turned his attention to his victim and blandly asked Akashi his choice between truth or dare. Kuroko however, had flushed at the answer and refused to meet anyone's gaze. Akashi and Takao both took note of this.

Akashi picked truth and very nonchalantly conveyed his most embarrassing memory – he'd scored a 99 on a test rather than his usual perfect score. Midorima nodded, he could well understand such a thing.

The game passed a few more rounds, but eventually, as such things would, it was Takao's turn again. His eyes gleamed and he picked Kuroko – who chose dare this time.

Takao was fairly wriggling with anticipation. "I dare you to kiss Shin-chan – but fully on the lips and you have to hold it for at least ten seconds."

Everyone froze and eyes shifted uneasily between Takao, Midorima, and Kuroko. The latter two both flushed, and it seemed the moment was impossibly tense as everyone waited to see what Kuroko would do.

He sent a speaking look to his roommate before he got up, he'd moved seats during the game and now had to walk back over to Midorima. He shrugged as he approached, but his demeanor was difficult to interpret.

Rather than try to get out of it as he'd done earlier, Kuroko appeared prepared to embrace the spirit of this dare. He took everyone by surprise as he climbed into Midorima's lap, straddling the taller man. They were pressed very tightly against each other from this position, it was rather more than what Takao had asked for. Midorima's cheeks were burning red and he looked shy, but Kuroko smiled at him and it was surprisingly reassuring.

Kuroko lowered his head slowly and threaded his fingers through Midorima's hair as he did so. He hovered just a hairsbreadth away from Midorima's mouth for a moment that seemed to stretch out – infinitely long but timeless all the same. Their eyes held. While the nature of the dare called for something physical, the moment felt strangely more intimate than either of them had anticipated.

Takao cackled and chided him, "Tet-chan, that's not going to cut it. Go on and kiss him, think of it as welcoming him to the building if nothing else."

He whispered into Midorima's ear, "I apologize for this, Midorima-kun. Takao-kun likes to cause mischief and he knows that you're just my type. But it isn't how I'd have chosen to have our first kiss."

Midorima's brain blanked out at that statement – the implication being that Kuroko had anticipated they would have a first kiss at some point? He didn't really have a chance to process that any further before Kuroko's lips found his. It wasn't a rushed, obligatory kiss as usually resulted from these types of dares. Kuroko kissed him as if he _had_ gotten to choose and imbued the moment with something that felt more suited to a date than the consequence of Takao's whimsy.

It wasn't really a kiss anyone else should have seen. It was split into something that evoked Kuroko's apology, but was also part discovery and declaration at the same time. Kuroko had no intention of forgoing the unique opportunity of this moment, he changed the depth from a barely tangible whisper of pressure to a firm, assured meeting that somehow had Midorima parting his lips in response. Midorima didn't mean to, but his own hand reached up to hold Kuroko's head and his fingers registered the soft texture of Kuroko's hair. Encouraged, Kuroko deepened the kiss and one hand lowered to cup Midorima's jaw.

They might well have continued, having forgotten for a moment where they were, if Kagami hadn't groaned loudly before saying, "Alright Takao, you win." The words were just odd enough that everyone's attention switched to him, even Kuroko and Midorima broke apart – lips slightly swollen already and breathing slightly unsteady.

Takao nodded sagely, but his grin would have made a liar out of any pretense of wisdom. Kagami handed him a wad of money, shaking his head in mock-disgust.

"Of course I was going to dare Tet-chan to kiss him, he's been blushing like an idiot ever since he caught sight of Shin-chan. There was no way Tet-chan would turn down the dare, he lives with me, I'd never let him hear the end of it. I don't know how you thought you had a chance."

Midorima was suddenly mortified. He'd just kissed –and been kissed by – an almost complete stranger, in public, and apparently a bet had been wagered as well. Kuroko felt Midorima tense up and he tried to save it.

He spoke softly, only so Midorima could hear. "I didn't know there was a bet, Midorima-kun. I apologize, this situation got a little out of control." He could tell the other man was horribly uncomfortable and he scrambled off his lap, offering a hesitant half-smile.

Midorima shook his head and stood, without looking at anyone. He addressed the group in general, his tone remote and nearly hostile. "Thank you for the evening's hospitality and the welcome. It had been most illuminating." He strode off without any further comment, making for the stairs, clearly headed back to his condo.

Although Midorima didn't know it, the silence that descended in his wake was deafening. Kuroko felt incredibly cold, he hadn't meant to inadvertently hurt Midorima, he was sincerely interested in the man.

Akashi's comment, "Takao, Kagami, that was beyond tactless. I will expect you to help Tetsuya fix this as his interest in our new neighbor seems quite sincere," came out coolly scathing. He rose, elegantly and in full control of himself despite his numerous glasses of Aomine's lethally potent concoction. His eyes took in the damage around the rooftop. "I'll send in the cleaning crew. I expect we've all had enough by this point." He stepped over to Tetsuya, who was still standing and looking a little lost.

"If I read him right, he's more just embarrassed than anything else. It'll be alright, Tetsuya. Those two idiots will apologize to him and you'll have another opportunity. He does live just down the hall from you after all, he can't avoid you forever."

Kuroko smiled in acknowledgment, but it didn't seem to be sincere and they all registered it. He wasn't really a bold person usually. The fact he'd kissed Midorima in the first place had surprised all of them, usually he managed to think of a way out of it like with Aomine. Takao had half expected Kuroko to sputter and protest on the grounds that Midorima was new to their group, but he hadn't.

The group broke up awkwardly after that, the festive atmosphere of earlier chased away by the unexpectedly tumultuous party game. Takao and Kuroko walked back in silence. Kuroko wasn't angry with Takao, he had agreed to the dare of his own free will after all, but he was deeply ashamed he'd hurt Midorima's feelings with his actions. He'd been immediately drawn to the tall man and had sincerely been attracted to him, taking the excuse of the party to break through some of the initial levels of awkwardness that usually presented themselves when meeting new people.

When they got back to their condo, the containers Kuroko had brought to Midorima earlier were neatly stacked on the floor outside the door. Kuroko shook his head, that was to be expected.

Takao saw Kuroko's disappointment and he was determined to help his housemate repair this misunderstanding. Kuroko had confessed to him that he had thought Midorima was appealing after they'd met their new neighbor. It had been such a long time since Kuroko had shown any interest in someone that Takao realized he may have gone a bit overboard trying to facilitate things.

They apologized together, with Midorima letting them into his home so reluctantly that it was clear it was only an ingrained reaction that allowed them past the threshold in the first place. He listened stonily and said he understood and appreciated their coming to say this. His face gave nothing away but Takao and Kuroko could both see he didn't mean what he said – he was both hurt and angry, his embarrassment fueling both emotions.

And thus started a campaign to win Midorima over that had lasted for over a year now. Midorima glared down the hallway in the general vicinity of where Takao and Kuroko lived. Ever since that day, he had been courteous but rebuffed any attempts to get close. They had shown their true colors early on and he didn't want to associate with them. However, they were proving remarkably persistent.

Invitations to events were regularly issued – Midorima would vaguely say he would have to see if he was free. Invariably, he was not. They'd run into him bringing up groceries and offer to help, he'd decline after thanking them. His condo was flooded when an upstairs neighbor's pipes burst, they offered to let him stay with them while his unit was cleaned and repaired. He stayed in a hotel.

Things might have gone on like this indefinitely, if not for the day that the superintendent forgot to notify the residents of an anticipated power outage. Kuroko and Midorima were in the elevator, with Midorima studiously ignoring the other male and Kuroko trying to come up with some new way to interact with Midorima. He honestly didn't know why he was still bothering, Midorima had made it amply clear that he was not interested in pursuing so much as a friendship with him. Kuroko had started to question whether he'd imagined Midorima's response during that kiss in the first place.

But then the elevator stopped during its descent and they were trapped. At first they simply stood in silence. Then the usual effort at hitting the emergency button was made with no result – the machine had been deliberately disconnected after all. Soon they simply slid to the floor on their respective sides of the elevator. Midorima appeared ready to spend the wait in silence.

Kuroko would normally try to engage Midorima in conversation, but he was legitimately tired this morning. He hadn't been feeling well lately, he rather suspected he was coming down with something he'd caught from one of his students. So he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He was well on his way to going to sleep when Midorima's voice, a study in acerbic politeness, cut through the quiet.

"If this is yet another attempt you and Takao have concocted, it is by far your most dramatic."

Kuroko opened one eye to look at Midorima. "No Midorima-kun, this is none of our doing. But I'm pleased you would imagine us being so creative, perhaps you are warming up to us."

Midorima snorted. "I don't warm up to people that so casually open others to ridicule."

They'd had hundreds of similar exchanges over the past thirteen months and Kuroko decided enough was enough. He'd apologized, Takao had apologized, even Kagami had apologized. Unless they invented a time machine to go back and fix this, there was nothing new to be said and nothing he could really do.

Kuroko sighed and it held an edge of exhaustion. "I've explained it was a misunderstanding. I won't apologize again. When you're ready to be a grown up about the whole thing you know where to find us."

Midorima snickered, he probably didn't mean to. "That line works better when you can storm off in a huff of righteous indignation. It loses its effect when you're still here."

Kuroko shrugged, he was very close to not caring anyway. "Perhaps. But sometimes we must work with the circumstances we're given."

The silence that descended was just this side of tense. If Kuroko had had more energy, it might have just managed to cross over that line.

Eventually Midorima broke it. "When's your birthday, Kuroko?'

Startled by the question, he answered. "January 31st, why?"

Midorima nodded as if confirming something to himself. "This is your bad luck then, not mine. Aquarius is last today, according to Oha Asa. I'm a Cancer, we're ranked second."

Kuroko groaned softly. He was familiar with Midorima's fixation with the horoscope, it had come up before. "Midorima-kun, the fact that you're stuck in here with me rather makes me think your luck isn't going particularly to plan either you know. You've made it perfectly clear you don't want anything to do with me after all."

When Midorima didn't immediately reply, Kuroko looked over at him. Midorima was rolling a marble absently between his forefinger and thumb. When he spoke again it was quiet. "I just let it go on too long. I was embarrassed and angry for a while, but then my isolation simply became habit. I don't know how to get out of it."

Kuroko drew in a breath, a nearly painful ray of optimism shooting through him. "If you mean it, then that's a fairly good first step, Midorima-kun."

Midorima looked up, his expression serious. "I have something I need to clarify first." He paused, looking at Kuroko for a moment.

The shorter male looked resigned, he didn't know how many ways he could explain that kiss – it felt like he'd tried everything. But he waited, nodding at Midorima to indicate the other should proceed.

Midorima's expression was blank, he was holding himself completely rigid. "I am willing to accept that things got out of hand. I myself took things to far by refusing all of your apologies for so long. But if we are to have any type of relationship, there is one thing I must make absolutely sure of." He drew in a breath. "I categorically refuse to play Truth or Dare ever again."

Kuroko burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. But there was something there in Midorima's words – forgiveness and humor, alongside an awareness this entire situation had been over a year in the making – that offered more than an olive branch, it offered hope and the potential for the future.

"I accept your condition, Midorima-kun." He smiled and there was an element of sly humor there. "Besides, Takao-kun knows plenty of party games, he'll have no trouble finding other ways to antagonize everyone."

Midorima's voice sharpened. "The difference being that I have a much healthier respect for his ways now. I won't get trapped again."

Kuroko couldn't stop the small hurt that flashed through him – Midorima viewed the kiss as a trap? He shook himself, of course he had. It had been his first night at the complex and he'd been practically ambushed.

Midorima was not normally an impulsive man, but perhaps he recognized the unwitting hurt he'd inflicted. He didn't do anything flashy, his options at the moment were quite limited after all. But he got up, crossed the few feet of the elevator and sat next to Kuroko before speaking again. "I don't mean I felt the kiss itself was a trap. I…enjoyed it. I mean the way it came about."

Kuroko nodded, not looking at his companion. Honestly he wasn't at his best right then, he was disoriented from the giddy relief of the long feud possibly being resolved, only to battle it with the small hurt of Midorima's words. He tried to reason with himself that his oncoming illness was likely the reason he was being so sensitive, but he just couldn't help it.

Midorima tried again, the irony was not lost on him that after a year of Kuroko trying to earn Midorima's forgiveness, he had managed to put himself in that same spot. It was frustrating, to say the least.

"Kuroko…I'm sorry. I don't know why it is so hard to talk to you when I really want to get this right. I couldn't say anything before, but over this past year I've come to look forward to seeing you and wondering what you might try next. You and Takao both have demonstrated an extraordinary effort, honestly it got to the point where I was overwhelmed because it seemed so surreal. But it made me curious. I want to get to know the person that I've caught glimpses of."

The smaller man drew his legs up and circled his arms around them, resting his head against his knees. He smiled to himself for a moment and then answered. "You've played hard to get for over a year now, Midorima-kun. I think your first concern ought to be how Takao, with a year's worth of compound interest, is going to tease you for holding out for so long."

Midorima shuddered – he couldn't have said with complete certainty if he meant it mockingly or not. "I don't know how you manage to live with him."

Kuroko laughed. "We're not always sure how it works ourselves."

Their phones beeped simultaneously, startling them both. It was a delayed notification from the complex's manager, explaining about the power outage. They made nearly identical faces of disgust – they were perfectly aware the power was out.

Yet it wasn't as bad as it might have been. They had no way out of the space and could only wait to be rescued. It was the perfect time to begin, attentively and with great care, an attempt to make up for a year's worth of missed opportunities. And so they were talking, sharing those hundreds of obscure details that somehow helped two people form a connection. It ended, as things should in such cases, on a good note. They made plans to go on a legitimate date, with Midorima stating somewhat dryly he wasn't sure if he were ready to ensure another group meeting just yet.

That was fine with Kuroko, he wanted to keep Midorima to himself for a while anyway. They had gotten over a rocky beginning, but there was too much else that was left unsaid right now – most particularly the question of whether they were working on a friendship or a potential romantic liaison. Kuroko shook his head, well, in his own mind that matter was already settled. He suspected Midorima might need some prodding, but…as he looked at Midorima's lips and noted the faint gleam from where he had licked them in nervous reaction, Kuroko was fairly optimistic on that front.

That didn't, however, mean that he wasn't conflicted when he saw Takao hand Akashi money with the despondent acknowledgement that Akashi had been right about the reconciliation. He started to get mad but Akashi's completely unfazed expression let him know there was no point. Kuroko sighed; honestly, when had he fallen in with this crowd of miscreants? Luckily…Midorima was going to fit right in.

 


End file.
